The Harvest World
by Noble Soul
Summary: A story full of drabbles revolving around the farmers and a bachelor/bachelorette. They may encounter romance, new friendships, or even sorrow. Read to see if your favorite duo is inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Cam x Lillian**

_**Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns**_

"Today's flower is the sunflower." Cam gently said with a smile as he handed Lillian the said flower. She brought the golden flower close to her nose to inhale its scent.

"Why's that?" The brunette asked as she stared at the golden petals before starting to remove them. She mumbled, "_He loves me, he loves me not" _repeatedly till the very last petal remained unplucked.

He took ahold of the hand that held the flower and whispered the words that answered her question as she plucked the final petal, "It means longing."

"_He loves me." _

* * *

><p><strong>Gill x Angela<strong>

_**Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility & Animal Parade**_

"It's so nice out at this time of year, I just love Fall." Gill's eyes were locked on at the now setting sun before changing his view to Angela. "Don't you?" Usually he wasn't this gentle; normally he was uptight and strict especially when he wanted to get his work done.

Her cheeks were lightly colored in a pink blush. "Yeah, I've never seen something so beautiful before with my own two eyes." Her words were quiet, feeling slightly shy around the grown boy.

She felt his cold palm cup her cheeks, turning them from pink to tomato red. "Well my two eyes beg to differ."

* * *

><p><strong>Vaughn x Chelsea<strong>

_**Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands**_

"You're such a dork, Chelsea." Vaughn chuckled at the brunette as she stomped her foot on the ground in aggravation.

"But I'm not lying, I really saw the Harvest Goddess!" She was too cute even when she was pissed off at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and I saw Denny not fishing for once." He said sarcastically. Chelsea groaned in response but gasped suddenly. Her gasp raised Vaughn's curiosity. "What?" From looking at her, her eyes were staring up at his cowboy hat. "Is something wrong with my hat?"

She was speechless and could only nod as an answer. "Then what is it?" He had began to become impatient and his hand reached up to his hat to search around. Then his hand brushed against something soft that tickled the tips of fingers. He brought the object to where he could see only to find himself shocked.

A blue feather.

_Teehee, Vaughn she really did see me. You two were made for each other!_

* * *

><p><strong>Skye x Jill<strong>

_**Harvest Moon: DS Cute**_

"Are you here to rob me?" Jill asked the so-called Phantom Thief with the hint of annoyance in her tone. Skye only chuckled while she in response rolled her eyes.

"You could say that." A smirk gracing his lips, Jill had the urge to slap it right back off.

"Then get it over with already so I can go back to sleep." She crossed her arms and forced her eyes shut unaware of him silently walking closer to her bed.

"Gladly," The silky voice of his was so close; she couldn't help but open her eyes to see how close they were. Sadly for her, she was too late. His lips had collided with hers.

"I've come to steal your heart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alone**

**Grand Bazaar/Anita x Dirk**

**Romance + Friendship + Hurt/Comfort**

_"We can't be friends anymore."_

His words had bugged me for days. They were so painful and hard to understand. When everything was so good in my life, it all tumbled down when those words came out of his mouth. I cried till my eyes couldn't form tears anymore.

_"Dirk… I don't understand…"_

_"Anita you never understand."_

I remember everything all so clearly. It plagues me up to today, how I let him get away. My heart will never let me forget how stupid I was not to notice his pain.

_"Ivan, where's Dirk?"_

Everyone I've ever held dear to me has left me in the dust. First Dirk and now Amir would be heading off to a new island in a few days' time. At this rate, I'll die alone.

_"I'm sorry Anita, I thought he told you."_

Heh… that's right, Dirk didn't mention a word about it to me. I'm such a terrible person. One who is too blind to see what was in front of them the entire time.

_"Told me what?"_

Maybe if I wish hard enough…

_"He's gone." _

Dirk would be back in Zephyr Town. But, when I open my eyes… I find nothing but shattered hopes and dreams.

Then my nightmare truly began when an envelope slid through the mail slot of my door one morning. Inside was a lone picture, one of Dirk and a girl.

_You're invited to the celebration_

_Of a special day_

_Where two very special people_

_Are brought together by love. _

_Dirk Bentley_

_Lillian Raglan_

_May the Goddess ring her bell!_

* * *

><p><strong>His Good Mood<strong>

**A New Beginning/Rio x Allen**

**Romance**

"You and I have a lot more in common than I actually thought." His smile was faint. He placed his cup of coffee on the table and adjusted his black-rimmed glasses. I glanced at the food in front of me, unsure whether I should eat it or not. "Rio," It was if he sensed the battle within my head. "It's my treat. Go on, eat."

"Thanks," It was useless to resist. Besides it's rude to make him waste his money for nothing after already ordering it for me, also this could be my chance to make a good impression with him. When I was done with my meal I pulled out my wallet only for it to be put back in after Allen saw it.

Allen let out a short laugh and leaned back into his seat, running a hand through his crimson locks. "I invited you. It's nothing you should be thanking me for. Rule #1: it's incredibly uncool to make a girl pay for her meals on a date. It'd break my esthetic code." Suddenly I felt my cheeks burn red at his choice of words. He referred to this as a date! A date of all things! N-Not that I mind… I don't mind at all.

.

.

.

A sad feeling had enveloped my heart, maybe because dinner with him was over in a flash. And yet again it was as if he sensed what went on. "If the mood strikes me, I'll invite you again. Look forward to it." He gave me a quick wink before turning on his heel and heading toward his salon. I smiled.

"Oh I definitely look forward to it."

* * *

><p><strong>You're My Inspiration<strong>

**Tale of Two Towns/Lillian x Cam**

**Romance + Family**

Since Cam was little he had been shy and preferred the company of nobody but himself. I had pressured him into being less of an introvert and yelled at him about it. However I gave up after numerous efforts believing the boy was hopeless. When he finished school he didn't know what to do next. He had no career in mind, no future. Of course I was worried and thought maybe all Cam needed was to clear his mind. I contacted my cousin, Howard, in Bluebell and asked if he could stay with him for the summer.

While Cam was gone, every night I would pray; hoping that something would lead him in the right path and lead him to a bright future. After the summer was over, Cam came home with flowers in his hand and immediately I knew something about him changed. He had a twinkle in his eye, a twinkle that told me that there was more to it than just some flowers.

And before I knew it a year had gone by.

_"What do you mean you want to stay in Bluebell?!"_

Not just staying for the summer, but permanently. He kept begging for permission to go. I just… couldn't. I didn't want to lose him; I loved him way too much to let him go so soon.

_"Please let me go, my inspiration is there!"_

Something in my heart twisted as I refused his plea. Maybe it was the sight of him stomping off to his room with anger in his eyes, anger that I caused. All because I wanted to be selfish and keep him with me for a little bit longer. Guilt washed over me.

_"Cam, can I come in?"_

I was gently knocking on his door. However there was no response.

_"Look I just want to say I'm sorry…"_

.

.

.

I received nothing but silence.

_"Cam?"_

Turning the door knob I discovered it was unlocked thus giving me permission to enter the room. The door creaked opened slowly revealing Cam's tidy room, but no Cam. My heart dropped when I saw his bedroom window left wide open.

After that incident days slowly went by, 2 years today. I didn't call the police and claimed Cam was missing. There was no need for that. I knew where he was; in fact I'd have done the same thing if I were put into his situation. He ran away to Bluebell.

Then one day I received a call from Howard.

_"Oh sweetie, your boy's all grown up! Ever since he met that young farmer 3 years ago they've been stuck together like glue. They are soooo cute together! Hehe, I sometimes catch Cam staring off dreamily into space thinking about Lillian. She's brought out the best in him. It's so refreshing to see Cam smile more. I was getting bored of seeing that handsome face of his being grumpy all the time!"_

_"And get this honey, Cam proposed to her!"_

Now you've heard my story. I didn't sit with Howard and his daughter Laney. Cam must not know I'm here, at least not yet. And speaking of him, he was standing up at the altar. Howard was right; Cam looks much more handsome with a smile gracing his lips. I had the urge to cry. Music suddenly started playing and everyone including me looked at the bride. She was beautiful like a flower.

And everything made sense. Guilt swept over me once more. I had prayed for something to guide my son and unknowingly kept him away from it. Except it wasn't just something, it was someone. And that someone was his inspiration. I began to cry.

"I'm a horrible mother."

Then a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"No you're not, mom."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I'll upload some more later. Next one mainly focuses on A New Beginning.<strong>


	3. A New Beginning

**Children?**

Rio and Allen had decided to spend the day at the traveling agency. It was such a lovely day so Camellia, Charles, and Allen sat at a table outside of the agency and ate lunch. While they ate Rio and Hina played with Rio's dog, Leon.

Leon began to playfully bark. Allen stopped eating suddenly and looked over in the direction of the noise. Time seemed to slow down when his eyes got sight of his fiancé hold Hina in her arms as if the child was her own. The smiles on their face showed so much joy.

"What's with that smile of yours, my friend?" Charles spoke up, bringing time back up to speed for Allen. The handsome stylist turned his attention back to the couple. He didn't even know that he was smiling. What he just saw made him excited for the future, a future where he has a child of his own.

"I just had a thought of having a little girl similar to your precious daughter." Allen replied before continuing to eat the lunch Camellia had prepared for them. He'd take a few glances over at Rio and Hina every now and then. Charles and Camellia looked at each other and grinned.

"We know that you will be an excellent father one day, Allen." Camellia said in a gentle tone.

"And Rio will be an excellent mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Clothes<strong>

Rio began to rethink her choice of letting Allen treat her to a shopping trip. He said that it would only be a small trip; however, that small trip soon became a continuous visit to the changing stalls with more clothes to try on than the last.

She was now following him, watching as Allen skimmed through the clothes rack. Occasionally he would pull an outfit off the rack, other outfits he pushed to the side without hesitation. In a blink of an eye she found herself back in that damned changing room with another pile of clothes.

"Try on those clothes and we'll leave after that." His voice was somewhat muffled from behind the door. She heard him walk away, probably to go sit down on the sofa just outside of the changing rooms.

Every outfit she tried on she walked out of the stall to show Allen. He would motion for her to turn around to show him how it looked from behind, and then he'd tell her to go change into the next outfit.

The farmer had finally reached the final outfit. She gulped as she raised the hanger, a light blue sundress. Never before had she worn a dress in front of the crimson-haired man, shocking considering they've been together for a year and a half now.

She had pink-tinted cheeks as she walked out of the stall, revealing herself to Allen. He smiled at her genuinely. Rio had the urge to run back into the stall, she could feel Allen's eyes staring at her creamy legs.

"It's perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Friends<strong>

It was a nice Spring day. Neil, the anti-social animal lover, was taking a stroll around Echo Village. He was heading towards Solara Farm, a farm with a weird name and weird girl running it. Lately he had been making visits to said farm more frequently each passing day.

At one time he had thought he had a crush on her, but let's just say that the stylist beat him to her. It didn't really hurt him, in fact he felt somewhat relieved. Maybe he was relieved he didn't have to have such a weird girlfriend. Sometimes he even wondered how Allen managed to handle the girl.

Neil found Rio by the barn brushing an adult cow. It wasn't just any cow however. It was the cow he gave her the first day they met. Memories flooded back of that day, he smiled. He'd never admit it to her, but he'd consider them friends.

Rio had noticed his presence and was shocked to find him smiling.

"Neil, you look so cute with a smile on your face!" Neil snapped out of his thoughts, his face began to heat up. Before she could say anything else, he dashed out of the farm.

_Damn that stylist, he has rubbed off on her!_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Next chapter will focus on Tale of Two Towns.  
><strong>


	4. Tale of Two Towns

**Flower Festival**

**Lillian x Cam**

Summer 10th was a special day in the town of Bluebell, the day where everyone would pass out flowers. This little festival was mainly celebrated among young adults. I'd be participating as well.

In the town square I took a glance over at my "rival's" farm. "Brother, I got you a flower!" Ash smiled and took the flower before pulling her into a small hug. "Thank you, Cherry. Oh- what's this behind your ear?" He said with a wink and a smirk as he reached behind her ear. When his hand pulled away, Cheryl giggled as Ash handed her a flower.

To my right I saw Georgia blushing furiously in front of Kana the owner of the pet shop in Konohana. "P-Please accept this!" Kana hesitated, unsure of what to do since he was not accustomed to what Bluebell celebrated. Georgia looked as if she had the urge to hide under a rock and die. But, that was immediately replaced when Kana took the flower and smiled shyly.

I walked towards Howard's Café where I could see my favorite shop. My face began to heat up. I pulled a flower out of my bag and took a deep breath. "Cam, this is for you." He turned around where I could see his handsome features and gorgeous olive green eyes. "A flower…" I heard him mumble. And if I wasn't mistaken, I believe I saw a shade of pink color his cheeks. "Thank you, Lillian."

As a thank you he kissed the corner of my lips and put a flower of his own behind my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Clumsy Confessions<strong>

**Phillip x Reina**

Reina dragged Phillip to the tree in the middle of Konohana near Yun's Tea House. She seized her footsteps leaving an awkward silence between them.

"Reina, what did you want to talk about?" Phillip asked. Reina turned around revealing her tomato red face.

"W-What do you think of me?" He held back a chuckle at the sight of Reina's bashful behavior. And with a sweet smile he replied:

"To be honest, I think you're cute." Her grayish-green eyes widened and if possible her face got even redder. "I love your cooking, your personality, and your passion. I love everything about you, Reina." Reina felt her knees becoming jelly. Her heart was racing and her face was on fire.

She did the only thing she could: run home. And on the way she runs clumsily, nearly tripping, making Phillip's chuckles escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Star Gazing Festival<strong>

**Lillian x Cam**

I stood near the edge of the cliff leaning against the fence, looking up into the starry night. Everyone around me was dancing, socializing, or eating the homemade food made by the other citizens. I on the other hand was doing neither. Why? Reason is that feet away my best friend Ash was dancing with the only person I wanted to spend the night with.

Yes, you could say I was jealous. He had beaten me to Lillian. It made me both angry and upset. Just watching made me want to yell out of frustration. I didn't want to hang out with anybody else but her. Lillian was beautiful inside and out, she's everything to me. I'll admit I'm slightly overprotective when it comes to her, but I only am because I know how it is to lose someone special. I didn't need to experience it again.

The song that was playing seemed to be playing slowly, as if torturing me. I couldn't help but glare at Ash as he held one arm around Lillian's hip and his hand intertwined with hers. Imagining me in his place only made it worse, it made it more agonizing. My heart was hurting watching the sight, but I couldn't look away from her.

Ash whispered into her ear something I couldn't hear over the music and Lillian glanced towards me. I blushed and turned away. She was walking towards me, all the frustration starting to slowly fade when I saw the small smile on her pink lips. When she took ahold of my hand, my heart skipped a beat and my face began to burn up.

"Cam, will you dance with me?" I had pictured this moment; however it was the opposite where I asked her. Either way at least I was dancing with her. My face was red at the thought of how close our bodies were. It made me somewhat nervous. She was grinning at me.

"Can I try something?" Lillian suddenly asked, her innocent purple eyes making my knees weak. It was even hard enough to speak. So I nodded slowly.

Her eyes closed and she stood on her tip toes, her soft lips brushing against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Have any suggestions for more drabbles? Feel free to leave some and maybe you'll see it in future chapters. I'll be trying to do more couples since I have to do a one-shot for my friend since her birthday is coming up, she likes Neil a lot. <strong>

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and maybe you'll see an update soon.  
><strong>


End file.
